


Primera cita, técnicamente

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [26]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Primeracita, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Star a veces es un poco demasiado chismosa, pero Marco, tal vez, en el futuro agradezca eso





	Primera cita, técnicamente

**Author's Note:**

> #27 Mesa - Tomco

**Primera cita, tecnicamente**

Marco acomoda nerviosamente su cabello zapateando suavemente bajo la mesa y tamborileando sus dedos sobre esta esperando impacientemente a que Tom aparezca. No sabe que tan buena idea fue aceptar una cita con él, pero Star había insistido de que era momento se llevaran bien de una buena vez; después de todo él era el escudero de la princesa de Mewnie y le gustase o no Tom era un noble por lo que se estarían encontrando constantemente.

De hecho, ya no ''odia'' tanto a Tom como antes, sólo le molestaba que pasara tanto tiempo alrededor de Star. Ese pensamiento le había asustado al principio, pero luego de aceptar la verdad que venia con él simplemente le causa más molestia, molestia que crecía cada vez que pensaba en el hecho de que se debe a que le gusta Tom, no Star.

Pensó que tal declaración para si mismo lo alteraría más de lo que en realidad lo hizo, simplemente le tomó un par de días comprenderlo y una muy extraña conversación con Eclipsa para aceptarlo. Ahora, el porque estaba ahí sentado en una especie de cafetería en Mewnie esperando a Tom es que, de alguna forma, Star se había enterado de sus sentimientos por lo que ni corta ni perezosa empezó a meterse en su vida amorosa, de nuevo, empujándolo a que hablara con Tom al respecto.

La idea le pareció medianamente atractiva al principio, sin embargo, a medida que se acerca la hora en que el joven demonio se supone debía de llegar considera que fue un plan suicida. Tom podría carbonizarlo en segundos y él aprecia estar vivo, muchas gracias.

Hablando del demonio, piensa al ver al joven llegar en su ostentoso carruaje para luego bajar y acercarse a él con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Marco! —saluda emocionado abrazándolo, tomando por sorpresa al humano—, gracias por aceptar. ¡Vamos! Nos perderemos el concierto exclusivo de Love Sense.

—¿Aceptar? Espera… ¿qué? —no puede hacer más preguntas pues pronto el emocionado demonio lo arrastra al carruaje.

Marco entrecierra los ojos pensando rápidamente y maldice por lo bajo a Star por ser una metiche. Sin embargo, respira hondo y niega. Luego lidiaría con el hecho de que, al parecer, Star le había dicho a Tom y este no parecía molesto con la noticia y disfrutaría de ese concierto privado.

Un problema a la vez, se dice acomodándose junto al demonio que le da su taquilla junto a un pase VIP. Un problema a la vez.


End file.
